Plaza for the Tyran Dead
.]] The Plaza for the Tyran Dead was a memorial in Halvo Bay for Tyran Gears who were killed during the Pendulum Wars. The plaza had onyx slabs bearing the names of Gears who had died in famous battles, including the Siege of Anvil Gate and the Battle of Aspho Fields. During the Destruction of Halvo Bay, the Plaza was the sight of a battle between Locust and Coalition of Ordered Governments, with Col.Ezra Loomis and Kilo Squad killing General Karn. The battle caused heavy damage to the plaza, with several memorial slabs being destroyed and many more damaged. Memorials Battle of Aspho Fields *Daniel Kennen *Byran Jakovs *Helena Stroud *Bai Tak *Malcolm Benjafield *James Marasin *Steven Hurnan *Carlos Santiago *Ludovic Young *Shelt Morgan *Dennis Saylor *Alexandra Silva *Maggie Carrido *Louise Snow *Patrick Cook *David Strome *Patrick Li Battle of Autrin *Peter Budae *Isabelle Scemla *Randy Byrne *Sarunas Koncius *Peter Slycord *Manish Chopra *Yuette Kirwan *Paul Cannon *Edmund Silva *John Clarkson *Rebecca Laszlo *Danny Levin *Kurn Sutton *Garret Vargas *Gail Erickson *Garth Fort *Ron Owens : Closing of the memorial Battle of Berephus *Aaron Painter *Larry Zhang *Mike Nash *Greg Winston *Maxim Goldin *Janet Galore *Peter Waxman *Johnathan Foster *Charolette Weiss *Kirk Nasson *Willliam Flash *Jelle Vissor *Steve Masters *Susanne Schustin *Yukark Kemmotsu *Jonas Brasel *Steve Miller Battle of Irohma Island *James Wittrell *Tom Perham *Mor Hezi *Ryan Ihreg *Barak Regev *Michael Greg Blythe *Malvin Seale *Daniel Brunner *Zak Jurmu *Naoki Sato *Cornel Lupu *Craig Dewar *Linda Timm *Karim Menar *Taylor Clark Battle of Maranday *Michael Vanderhyde *John Evans *Mike Gahrns *Michael Wories *Tad Orman *Robert Auten *Thomas Bissell *Matthew McGough *Jeff Alexander *Marc Johnson *Dan Josefson *Jacek Jelitto *Scott Rockfield *Tali Roth *Bjarne Riis *Chris Ashton *Trisha Miller Battle of Ragani *Hendrik Dey *Chris Preston *NeKeta Argrow *Gordon Hee *Peter Jersak *Daniel Roman *Graeme Roche *Lorrin Smith-Bates *Tim Toyoshima *Daniel Durrer *Anders Madsen *Mike Danseglio *Roger Lengel *Lolan Song *Francisco Chaves *Morten Rasmussen *Cassandra Hicks Battle of Shavad *Jason McCue *Larry Waldman *Enrique Gil *John Yokim *Dan Park *Karin Zimprich *Yanlai Guo *Raymond Fong *Anne Wallace *Gareth Chan *Britta Simon *Paul Koch *Patrick Shortt *Chloe Brussard *Aaron Hulett *Prithvi Raj *Ben Andrews *Justin Erickson Fall of Mendurat *Holly Holt *Charles Herb *James Allvord *Tanja Plate *Christian Hess *Zajnal Arifin *Prithivi Raj *Ramen Iyer *Miles Reid *Josh Barnhill *Orin Incandenza *Keith Talent *Sarah Jones *Luis Bonjfaz *Kevin Sario *Esko Sarlo *George Schaller Siege of Anvil Gate *Ranald Sander *Samantha Smith *Greg Chapman *Ty Carlson *Miguel Severino *Dennis Bye *Thomas Kerjean *Coleen Bracy *Henrik Jensen *Vikas Jain *Rodrigo Ready *Kai Axford *Patrick Hines *Roy Antebi *Ryan Calafato *Mathew Charles *Terri Chudzik *Isabel Martins Third Battle of the Plateau *Anna Lidman *Oliver Szimmetat *Alicia Thornber *Bernard Duerr *Kim Truelsen *Makoto Yamagishi *Chris Norred *Preeda Ola *Geoff Grisso *B.J. Haberkorn *Pedro Gutierrez *Jeremy Nelson *Ming-Yang Xie *Miguel Garcia *Joy Miller *Peter Villadsen *Mandic Mirko Behind the Scenes *Some character names were left out of the memorials such as Samuel K. Byrne because they would have required additional research for legal reasons, which also meant that a good number of names were swapped out.http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Genet_One References Category:Human Culture Category:Locations